A Different Side
by clatoships
Summary: Cato and Clove know eachother forever, but what if... something huge is on their way? Takes place in Modern Days, a Clato fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**A/N. Oh hi! I'm new here so I hope you like my story :) This is going to be a Clato fanfic, but it takes place in a modern day.. so really no Hunger Games related, in case it's not what you're looking for. Please do review!**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I open my eyes and slap myself a little in the face, just to make sure the dream was over. Yes, the same dream again.

That dream was about my first day in Rushton Elementary School. First day, first grade. I always thought first days was boring, and I did, I did thought that day was going to be a hell of a boring day, but it turned out that I was super wrong.

_I looked around, as if I knew anyone. I searched and searched among the crowds, looking for familiar faces. _

_But then, the black-haired girl caught my eyes. She was sitting in the corner of my class. MY class. How lucky am I? She turned around as I walked towards her, and looking through her emerald green eyes, I knew I wasn't going to forget it quickly._

_"Hi, there." I said as I sat beside her._

_"Hi there yourself." She replied. _

_"What's your name? Mine's Cato." I gave away my sweetest smile along with the question._

_"Clove. Clove Daniels..." She said, her voice was so smooth, that I thought she was whispering to me._

_"Well, hi Clove. Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_"Do you? Because to me, there's no one planning to sit beside me except for you."_

_"Their loss." She smiled. _

It has been 9 years since then, and how strange it is to say, that I'm practically attached to her now. I laugh a little remembering that I didn't know how special that smile was, that I didn't know, later, I would die to see it everyday.

"Cato! You're gonna be late!" My mom yells, as usual, but her voice gets me back to reality. I should get going now. I don't want to be late to meet the black-haired girl, do I?

I take a fast shower, I put some clothes on and comb my dirty-blond hair as I always did. Then, I run off to Clove's house.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Shit! I'm late. Now Cato's going to laugh at me. I literally jump out of my bed and get ready.

Shower? Check.

Hair? Check.

Dress? Uh. Messy. A simple shirt with a black skinny jeans.. but I guess it's enough.

I quickly go downstairs, just to see that my older-sister, Diane is smirking at me.

"What?" I demand.

"You look like a hot-mess. Messy, but hot. I don't think it's gonna turn on your boyfriend, anyway." She smirk, again.

"First thing off, he, is not my boyfriend. We're just, friends. I don't even think he knows that I'm actually a girl. Thinking that he never treated me as one."

"So, you were hoping that he treats you like a girl? Come on, Clove, who are you kidding? You've been together like, 8 or almost 9 years. And you're saying nothing is happening? He was cute the first moment he walked through our doors, Clove. He was cute when he got you 80 roses for your 8th birthday. But let's face it, he's now 15, and I've got to say, he's not cute anymore, he's turning hot. And I know, we, both know, that girls are running after him. He's yours, you're his. But you act like nothing, and nothing is happening! Why am I suppose to trust you, sissy?"

"Because that's the truth." I give her a smile and she shook her head, like she always did when she lose on an argument. I finish up my breakfast just in time when I hear a knock at the door. I run a little, I have to admit, just to see that icy blue eyes.

I open the door, and what I see is a familiar smile of the most important boy in my life.

"Whatcha doing here?" I tease.

"Picking you up, duh?" He said. I know exactly what he's doing, since we have been doing it as long as I can remember, from the moment he was allowed to walk alone to school. And with him by my side, I always feel save.

"Want some bread?" I ask, he said no politely, so I grab my bag and yell a goodbye at my sister.

"Why don't I get to pick you up to your house?" I say as I close the door.

Cato raised his eyebrows, probably thinking where did I get this question, he takes a breath and gives me the answer of my question.

"Because the Prince always comes for the Princess, and not backwards."

"Haha! You consider yourself as a Prince? You've got to be kidding me."

"Um, why not? I'm tall, I'm handsome, and super strong, if you haven't notice. And girls line up for me, so why am I not the Prince?"

"You snore everytime, you're lazy and big-headed, not to mention your super arrogancy." He raises his shoulder as his reaction, and then he simply says,

"It doesn't really matter, like, really. At least you're still able to bare with my attitude."

"I almost can't." I say with a smile.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

That smile coming from that lips always drives me crazy. Clove has know idea of how much I want to lean and kiss her lips everytime she smiles at me. But then, I know she's not aware about any of my feelings for her. I've been keeping it to me, and to me only, since she's the only other person than myself I can trust with my secrets.

"What?" She says.

"What is what?" I reply.

"You've been staring at blank air. And you were smiling to yourself, like you're crazy. Not to say you are not crazy, because you are, Cato. You're super crazy and I still can't get enough of you. Guess I'm crazy too."

"But in a good way, Clove, come on, we'll be late!"

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but.. another one in the way! :)**


	2. Realization

**Clove's POV**

Lunch-time. I help myself with some pasta and coke although I'm not really hungry, then I sit beside Cato, as always. My lunch table is full by Cato's friends, and mine too, of course. There's Peeta, Cato's best best best best buddy, well that's the only word I can explain him with. He's not a total jerk like Marvel, who changes girls like he changes clothes. All the time, he has this motto where a girlfriend only last for a week and no more. Peeta is more..like a gentleman, not that I have any feelings for him, but he's ok. And the last of the guys gang is Finnick. He has that charm which makes girls would fight to death in order to just talk to him, and this is why Annie, his girlfriend, was having a struggle with their relationship at the first point, but then Annie just got used to other girls' death stare.

Beside them, there's Johanna. I knew her the day after I knew Cato, so she pretty much knows all about me, just like Cato. Beside Johanna, sitting there is a girl named Katniss. She's nice when you get to know her better, it's just it seems like she's shutting herself down from everyone, including herself. Peeta, in the other side, finds her interesting. I'm betting you, they'll somehow, end up together. I don't know why I'm saying this, it's just that I know it. I was just looking at Katniss when I hear Cato's voice.

"Clove?" He says.

"Uhm? What?"

"You're not paying attention to me again. This is like the third time in 10 minutes." Cato shrugs, he frown, and he looks ugly when he does. But I have to admit that Cato doesn't like being ignored, because only a few people have the (uhm) strength to ignore that face of his.

"Of course I am! Don't say that."

"If you are, then what did I just say?"

"...hm" I mutter.

All of the sudden I'm out of my mind again, I am not even paying attention to any of Cato's word anymore, the only thing I'm thinking about right now is that I'm going with someone to prom, and this time, it's not.. It's not Cato. There's not one party, that I've go to without Cato. Especially not prom. Why are you so stupid Clove? How could you say yes to that boy? You don't even know him that well. He's in History class. You're in History class. That's pretty much the thing you have in common. But then Peeta's voice hit me..

"I bet she's daydreaming about a guy, Cato. And I bet, that guy is not you. Well it's about time to stop this best friend forever thing between you guys anyway. Why else would she be ignoring you and smiling to herself like a total idiot?" Peeta says, Marvel chokes on his diet-soda, not believing that Peeta has the courage to say that infront of Cato. But we all know Peeta's the brave one. However, I want to punch Peeta so bad because I know he's saying the right thing.

"She's not, Peeta. Look at her. Look at Cato. You know they're meant to be." Finnick says, Annie nods as an agreement. Katniss is still playing with her lasagna.

"What do you think, Kat?" Peeta looks over at Katniss, if there's anyone who can make her speak up her opinion, it's gotta be Peeta.

"I think it's none of our business, Peet. Leave the poor girl alone." she gives me a quick smile and I return it with a I-owe-you-a-big-time- look.

"Ah, you're not fun! Oke Fin, if they even are meant to be, why it's taking them so long just to be together? Really?" He looks to Finnick, who chooses to just keep quiet, since Cato looks like he's about to punch Peeta in the face. But before Cato has the chance to do anything, I yell at Peeta. Yes, I yell.

"Shut up, Peet!" I yell quite loud enough to draw everyone's attention at the cafetaria. I stomp my feet and leave, immediately. I just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

What the hell? First she's not paying attention to my words, and now she's walking out on Peeta just because he's teasing her. Eventhough I want to punch Peeta myself, it would've been just a playful punch. Oh, something is definitely wrong with her. I was just about to stand up and go after her, but Johanna catches my wrist.

"I got this." she says, and then she run a little, right where Clove went before.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

"Clove! Clove! Come on! Please stop, I can't walk as fast as you can and you know I can't run!" It's Johanna's voice. I slow down and finally turn around, as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you so mad? Peeta was just teasing you, that's all. He's been doing it like forever, so why go mad now?" she asks. Looking through her dark eyes, I know I can't lie to her. Just not to her. So I spill it all out.

_I was just cleaning up my History books, while looking at the door, waiting for Cato's figure to show up. We were not placed in the same History class which almost made him looked like he's about to rip someone's throat out, but he ended up accepting it, since I promise to be in the same class for every other subject I have. I giggled as I remembered how pissed off he was, by such a simple thing.  
_

_"Clove?" I looked toward to the owner of that voice. Oh, I know this guy. I think he's name is Tony or something. He has never speak to me before, so I think it was important._

_"Yes?" _

_"I was wondering if.. if.. I don't know how to put this through." He blushed. No one ever blushed for me before. Not even Cato, yeah, I'm not that pretty kind of girl that makes you blush all the time._

_"Hm? Just you know, say it."_

_"I was wondering if you would like to go to prom.. you know, with me?" As soon as he finished his sentence, he looked to the ground. Suddenly, the ground looked very interesting to me too, that I started staring at it. His voice sounds.. sincere. I was about to answer his question with a simple "no" because it was obvious who I'm going to prom with. But then Cato called me from the door, he almost yelled, which is annoying, but then it hit me, he hasn't ask me to go with him and I realized that I couldn't be with Cato forever, he should be able to have a girlfriend if it wasn't for me, I realized that I was being too strict about him, and that I should get out of his way, so he can live his own life with his own decisions. So, thinking I wouldn't do any harm, I looked at Tony and said,_

_"Sure! But I gotta go now, see ya." I added a simple smile before I left._

"Oh dear." The look Johanna gives me is not a good sign. It means she doesn't agree. It means what I did was wrong. But I have to stand up for my decisions.

"What? It's not like I did something wrong. But really, I walked out on Peeta simply because I know he was right. This best friend forever thing should stop.. right, Jo? Come on, Cato has so many girls waiting in line for him, but all I'm doing is blocking that line. I mean I don't want him, but I'm not letting anyone else have him, isn't that wrong? It's unfair." she sighs. But why? I think it's the right thing.

"So, what are you going to tell him? You can't hide it, you can't hide anything from him."

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm telling him, so that he can go with Sarah or someone else."

"What if all he wants is to go with you?"

"Then he should've ask me first. Before Tony." I raise my tone, and Johanna looks tired, she looks like she's tired of me.

"What is this about, really? You turned down every other guy beside this guy, Tony something. Do you even know his last name? Is this about who's being the first to ask? So just because Cato haven't ask you, it means that he's not going to? Maybe he thinks you both know that you're going together, again. I think of that. I didn't see any of this coming, Clo. Just to be honest." Johanna finishes her sentence, but when I realize I don't even know this Tony guy's last name, I know she has a point.

"Look, all I want is Cato to be happy. It's for his own good, we both know it, right?" I say to defend myself.

"I know you want Cato to be happy, but he's happy with you, in fact. Why can't you just let that be?" she asks. Dammit. This girl has a very sharp tongue and brain.

"Because all I'm ever gonna be is his best-friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And when Peeta started to say things he has no idea about, it gets into my nerves, and I had to leave before Cato sees me falling apart. Knowing he's right, if we're meant to be, it shouldn't take 9 years. Not that I have any feeling for him, but it's time to move on, seeing I don't stand any chance, not anymore, not after this time. " I say, with a heart-breaking smile. Johanna leans towards and give me a warm hug, as if she knows what I'm feeling right now. The school bell rings and I go straight to my class. Avoiding everyone I know.

And for the first time in many years, I walk home alone. No more a pair of icy blue eyes to watch over me.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I couldn't sleep. These thoughts about Clove are really bugging me. First, she left me alone in the cafetaria. Well, I'm not exactly alone, but without Clove, I'd like to call myself alone. After that, I didn't see her anywhere, not even in her class. She didn't even bother to wait for me at the front door, after school like she usually does. We didn't even walk home together today. I remember that I slap myself earlier today, which hurts, so it's not a dream. But why today feels so strange?

And most of all, she's not replying any of my message, neither answering any of my calls. When I called her home, her mother said that she was sleeping, but she didn't know I could hear her voice saying, "Just tell him I'm sleeping! I'll explain later." I hang up, but that phone wasn't the only thing's hanging up now.

My feelings are hanging all over the place. I decide to give her another call before trying to sleep, again. This time, she picks up.

"What is it, Cato?" she says with her sleepy voice. Her voice calms me down, hearing her voice is the best medicine for my feeling.

"Where were you for the rest of the day? I was worried, you know. Not that you care." I say, demanding an answer.

"I'll explain it first thing in the morning, okay? But don't pick me up.. we'll see each other at school."

"No."

"What?" she is clearly confused by my answer.

"You can avoid me and go home alone without me, but you can't stop me from picking you up. What did I do, Clo? Did I mess up? What's the problem? What's my mistake? I've done so many things but you never, not ever, Clove, stop me from picking you up, eventhough we ended up walking in dead silence. I want to know what is going on, and I'm picking you up. Period." I press the disconnect button, and throw my cellphone across the room, knowing now, I won't be able to sleep during the night.

* * *

**A/N What about 5 reviews for 5,000 words in the next chapter? :D  
**

**1 more review for 5,000 words! Pooooost~  
**


	3. Prom-Breakdown

**Yay ok 6 reviews! word count: 5,435 words  
**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I didn't sleep well. I finally slept at midnight, but then I woke up at 1:30. I slept again by 2:15, and woke up, again, at 3:50. I was done trying by then. I just lay in my bed and that's pretty much my activity until now. I'm rubbing my head again and again, because of the headache I'm feeling just won't go away. Suddenly, I hear a slow turn on the door knob, and my mother's head poops out. I sit down and look at her, simply waiting for her to say anything. But she is just standing there, in silence. Her eyebrows are raised, as if she is confused. She closes the door and looks at me, examining me.

"What is going on? It's 6 in the morning and you're awake already? I mean... I know Clove means a lot but not even a hurricane will wake you up at 6." obviously, my mother wants an explanation of my strange behaviour, so early in the morning.

"We got in to a fight, I'm not sure why, but I know I must have done something terribly wrong that she won't even let me pick her up today. I stayed up almost all night long trying to figure out what I did, but nothing comes in my head. Nothing. But I just couldn't bare the thought of not being her friend anymore." What? Yes, I'm close to my mother. I tell her pretty much everything she needs to know, and she knows all about Clove. My father on the other side, is a very careless man, but in a good way, he doesn't go around doing a background check on my friends, or follows me to parties, etc. As if he really believes in me and my decisions, maybe because being with Clove is one of my decision, and he likes, or should I say, loves Clove.

"Really? Avoiding pick ups? If she really is, then I bet you're in a big trouble, maybe even bigger than big. These pick-ups thing have been a routine, Cato. But you're still going anyway, right?"

"Of course I am. I can't just surrender like that. I'm picking her up and that's period. It's a routine, as you said." I sigh.

"Well then, you don't want to be late, do you? Come down, I've made some porridge for breakfast."

"With chicken?" I say hopefully.

"With chicken, of course. How could I forget your favorite part?" she says, while closing the door and dissapear.

* * *

I finished up my breakfast in no time, so as my shower. I grab my bag and a box of orange juice, kissing my mom on the check, simply yell at my dad, who is still eating up his breakfast, and returns my yell with a glare, and I leave.

Clove's house is only 2 blocks away, but today the journey to her house seems to be taking forever. I walk fast at some point, but afraid of what she might be wanting to say, I slow down. I've been doing it for 3 times before I reach my anger and kick a garbage can near a road-lamp. The banging sound scares an ugly cat. Go away, I think. When I finally reach Clove's house, I almost think about just passing it by, without knocking at the door, but last night, I said I'm going to pick her up, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

So I gather up my courage, and give a simple knock at the door.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

_Knock. _Damn.. it's Cato. I look at Diane, who does nothing but give me a look back. I whisper a bye to Diane, and get ready for whatever is coming up next. So I walk to the door, and open it.

"Spill it out." He says. God, Cato can't even wait another second, or give me a break.

"I have a prom date." GOD, CLOVE! You've made a beautiful speech about this, how to tell him without making him mad, which made you stayed all night making it, and that's the best you came up with? Gosh.

"His name, may I ask?"

"Tony. He's from history class."

"You mean from your history class." from his tone, I know Cato is pissed about History class, again.

"Please." I plead.

"It's not a big deal, Clo. You can just tell me yesterday, I'm not mad or anything about that. I have no right telling you what to do anyway. But please, just don't run away from me again like you did yesterday. It's just a prom date, not like you're actually dating that guy and you have to go as far as possible from me. You made me think I did something wrong. You're my friend, I can't stand the thought of my friend ignoring me." there he go again, his tone changes, now he sounds like a child who just fall down his bike. Hurt. But again, I'm the one who's hurt. He uses the word 'friend', there's nothing wrong with that, but I know, it is how he describes us. Friends. Nothing more.

"Well now you know, it's just that. Nothing else." I lie. Of course it's more than that. But I can't let him know about my feelings. I don't know, maybe I'm expecting Cato to be jealous, that I'm going out with someone else, but it turns out he's not. He's taking me as a friend, so I should too. But how can I, after these years?

I realize that Cato's already ahead of me, so I walk again, catching up with him, not knowing how long I will be able to walk with him like this again.

* * *

I tell Johanna everything that happened in second break, since she was staring at me the whole lunch time, her dark brown eyes are looking for an explanation, a story behind my usual activities.

"So you told him? And he's fine with it?" Johanna seems like she doesn't want to believe everything I just said to her.

"What's with the disbelief reaction?" I ask, eventhough I myself, can't believe how smooth that conversation with Cato went. He acted like nothing happened today, he laughed at my jokes, he punched Peeta playfully after he apologized to me for whatever he did yesterday, it's just.. too smooth. The real Cato would got up on his temper. But not today.

"Well, you know why. Cato is not like that. He should be mad for a short term first, before getting back to normal. If he skipped that short term, then something is up. Maybe he's not mad, what if he's hurt?" I know she's predicting, and I was thinking about it too, but then, if he was really hurt, he should've been at least a little bit angry. Cato is a man with no anger control, I must say.

"No he's not. He couldn't be. He..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because I feel a signature pat on my shoulder, Cato's of course.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asks. Before I can answer, he continues, "Oh wait! There she is, I've been looking for her everywhere today. Wait, Clo." and he walks away, towarding.. the one and only, Sarah Jones. I knew this would come.

Even from distance, I can hear what Cato is saying to Sarah, and so as Johanna, because she's grabbing my wrist tight enough.

"Hey, Sarah! Do you happen to have a prom date already?" Sarah frowns, but her friends giggle.

"Um, what?"

"What I mean by that is I'm taking you to prom, if you let me." At this moment, I want to jump out of my chair and leave as soon as I can, but Johanna's grip won't let me. I can hear Sarah's friends saying 'yes! say yes!'. Sarah looks at me, like she's asking for my permission, because she knows she needs it. And I give her a simple nod. Sarah frowns again, maybe wondering why am I letting her, or why is Cato even asking her to go with him.

"Oke, sure." she says after a quick silence.

"Cool!" As Cato walks to Johanna and me, I can hear Sarah's friends saying how lucky she is, how they wanted Cato to ask them out instead, and bla-bla-bla. But Sarah keeps her glance at me, even she knows something is not quite right.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

What on earth did you just do, Cato? Oh, I know. You just asked Sarah out on a prom date, in front of Clove. Fine, she did broke your heart earlier this morning and you have to work your ass off covering those anger, but she didn't deserve anything you just did, didn't she? Didn't she, Cato? Urgh. I wipe the regret look off my face as I walk towards Clove.

"So, what are you guys talking about earlier? Sorry I left, I just need to get some things done first." Things done? Really? I can't think for any better words. I rub my hands, one to another, as if I'm feeling cold.

"Nothing, we were just discussing about where to shop for our prom dress, Clo is really looking forward to her date!" Johanna says with a very happy tone.  
I almost shrug. Almost. But I keep myself together and give Johanna a smile.

"Who are you with anyway, Jo?" I tease.

"None of your business! But, Jaden. I'm going with Jaden." she smiles, with all of her pride. Jaden is a quarterback player, and I guess she is allowed to smile like that, remembering she's taking a quarterback to prom.

"Show off!" I say.

"At least I have something to show." she says. She looks at Clove, who haven't say a word since I got back to this table. I was about to ask her what's wrong, but when the school bell rang, she gets up and leave, just like that. A little piece of me dies seeing her like that.

What's wrong, Cato? Being a softy? I bet all you want now is to go get her. Ugh. What's wrong with me? My head is having a war of their own. She's acting like her heart is broken, just like mine. She broke my heart today. But I guess that's a part of my fault, too. I didn't ask her to go with me, she didn't do anything except for saying yes to that boy. But, I just thought that she's mine, forever. What a silly thought, Cato.

What a silly thought.

* * *

Days after days just pass, easily. Prom is coming. Tomorrow. Nothing is up between me and Clove, that is for sure. We acted like usual during the last couple of weeks. I picked her up everyday, and walked her home, too. We sat together in classes, we sat beside eachother in lunch table. But something seemed off, I don't know what. I couldn't find out. But one thing I know for sure, we are growing apart. We're not the same Cato and Clove anymore. There's a thin, invisible wall between us. The one keeping us from being who we were. And I knew it, from the moment I called her that time.

_God, I was so bored. What should I do now? Oh, I know. I haven't called Clove today. So I reached my phone and dial her number, which I have memorized, too well. _

_"-dialing: Clove-" after a few beeps, she picked up.  
_

_"Oh hi, Cato! What a coincidence that you're calling me! I'm with Sarah now, I'm helping her to find a hell of a dress for you. We found one, you're going to like it! Uhm, love it, possibly! It's so good you have to see it for yourself." she sounded really happy, but, what is she doing with Sarah?  
_

_"What are you doing with her?" I said.  
_

_"Ergh, I've told you before. I'm helping her with her prom dress. She thought it was a good idea, because I'm like, close to you, and she needed an opinion from someone who knows what you like. It's simple, Cato."  
_

_"I'm gonna hang up now." I said, there's a slight of disgust in my voice.  
_

_"Cato, please. Whatever she happens to wear, just, respect her, and do your best in pretending you actually like her, because she's trying hard to impress you here. I'm not hoping you get that, but, just try." She pleaded. And with no other word, she ended the conversation.  
_

_Once again, I throw my cellphone across the room.  
_

That girl really drives me insane. But I really love her. I'm going to fix things up, as soon as I can. I still have to wait until prom is over, anyway. There's no point apologizing now if I still have to go out with Sarah. And I just can't dump Sarah like that. She'll be hurt. I don't think Clove want that to happen, either.

Yeah. I'm going to wait.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Johanna, Annie and Katniss are going to come over in less than an hour, but I haven't pretty much do anything. I haven't eat, and I have not take a shower. I'm still hiding under my blanket. Johanna insisted on coming, as if she knew I'm going to need a power-booster for tomorrow night. Even Katniss agreed to come, when she usually steps out of these girly, lovesick thing and prefer to keep quiet. I think she knows that I need all of the strength I can get before seeing Cato and Sarah, dancing together. Cato will have a great chance of being the Prom King anyway, which means they are going to dance in front of the whole school. And who knows? Maybe they're going to kiss. Sarah is a really nice girl with a perfect light brown curly hair and a pair of bronze eyes. Gosh, I hate her for that. I hate her for what happened between us earlier today.

_My phone rang, and I went over to get it, an unknown number, but I decided to pick it up.  
_

_"Hello, is this Clove?" a girl's voice, good, it's not Cato. She sounded friendly anyway.  
_

_"Yeppp, who is this?" I don't really get a lot of anonymous phone-calls from girls.  
_

_"It's Sarah, I hope you don't mind that I get your number from Annie. Listen, can you see me in the mall an hour from now? I really need your help." she did sounded like she need my help, so I agreed.  
_

_"Sure, I'll be there." she said a quick ok, and hung up.  
_

_I went to the mall, of course, and Sarah asked me if I could help her pick her dress for prom. Since I knew Cato well, she thought I could give her some clues about which dress Cato's going to like. Dang, this girl is trying to impress him. I, on the other side, never did. I guess Cato just liked me the way I am. I asked Sarah what if I'm being a bitch and helped her buy the dress Cato's going to hate instead?  
_

_"Oh, I don't think you're that bad, Clove. And plus, I already have a dress for prom. I mean, you don't really think I'm buying my dress the night before prom, right?" and then she laughed. God, that girl was too nice. I nodded as a return, and she asked me to sit in a cafe. She ordered a cappucinno and offered me, if I wanted anything, and I simply said no.  
_

_"Look, Clove," she said. "The one thing I'm really trying to do here is to get a clearance from you about your relationship with Cato. I know something was wrong when he asked me out instead of you. So tell me now, do you love him? If you do, then I will not ruin or interrupt anything that's going on with you guys. But if you don't, and if you consider him as your friend, and your friend only, I'm going after him, Clove. Believe it or not, I want him. A lot of girl want him. But we know from the way he used to look at you, we knew we didn't stand any chance compared to you. Recently, you've lost that look. So, with your permission, I'm going for him, I'm going to try my absolute best in making him happy, eventhough I know I can't do it the way you always did. He's not gonna smile for me like he smiled for you, or embraces me like he embraced you. But if you don't want him anymore, Clove, please let someone else have him. Now, give me a reason to, or not to go after him. Please." as soon as she finished her sentence, I felt a pain in my heart, like what she said just left a whole in it.  
_

_One way or another, she was right. I've lost that look. Cato can't even look at me more than 10 seconds now, when he used to look at me all the time, like he was afraid he's not going to have another time for that. I've lost it. I've lost him. Because of my silly approval to the boy from history class.  
_

_"Nope." Clove? You lied again. "I don't love him. He's no more than a friend to me. Never. You are a really nice girl, Sarah. I hope he gives you what you deserve, which is the best of him. So, Sarah, please, be my guess. Go after him, make him happy, if there's anyone who can do it, it's you. I have to go now, Johanna will be coming over to my house tonight, I have to get ready. You know, girl stuff." I made my voice sounded like I was happy, while I was actually falling apart. I didn't wait for Sarah's reply, I turned around and walked away, with tears streaming.  
_

I went straight home after that, and cried under my blanket. I haven't got out until now. I check my phone for Johanna's text, and I see one, received about 3 minutes ago, saying she will be here in 15 minutes. Good, she'll be here and see how messed up I am. I pick up my lazy ass to shower, and take a hot one. I'm still covered up in soap when Johanna and Annie burst in to my bathroom.

"Hey! What's wrong with privacy?!" Katniss yells, obviously she didn't get the idea of breaking into my bathroom for fun. Johanna and Annie laugh, but it's before Annie realize my swollen eyes. She takes a grip on me and ask what's going on. I dress myself up, sit on my bed, and take a deep breath. I tell the three of them about my meeting with Sarah today, and that doesn't make my swollen eyes any better.

* * *

"Jeez, I wonder why this happens." Annie says, with no wondering tone, at all.

"Don't mock her, Annie." Katniss replies, she stands for me, like she always does. She's the calmest person during my story telling, so I ask her.

"What do you think I should've done, Kat?"

"Simple. You should stop lying, because to me, you're even lying to yourself, and dear, what good does lying brings you?" she raises her eyebrows, and I know I don't have any answer to that.

"Yea, right! Why are you saying and acting like you don't love him anyway?" Annie says again, now, with a wondering tone.

"Because he doesn't love me, and I don't want to ruin what we have." I reply.

"You mean, what you had." Johanna bursts in.

"That's mean! You should be giving me mood-boost! Not the other way." I almost cry again if it wasn't for Katniss.

"She's right, Jo. Come on, let's do this." She pulls out some chocolate bars and homemade popcorn out of her bag, along with so many DVDs, she smiles and said, "What are we going to watch?"

* * *

**Cato's POV  
**

Prom-night. I've dressed up well, since there's pretty much nothing I can do to make myself look better, not to be rude or anything. I'm not looking forward for tonight, I have to say. I mean, I'm going to see Clove being happy with someone else. I was about to skip prom if it wasn't for Peeta.

_"Dude, Prom King never skip prom! You have got to be kidding me." _

Right, skipping prom was not a choice. And I have a date. I can't let her be devastated anyway. I go downstairs and call out for Mr. Luke, my house maid, to set up a car for me.

"Which one?" he says.

"Red one, please." he gives me a smile, a smile full of meaning. I raise my eyebrows, asking for an answer.

"I bet you're picking up a lovely young girl, right? Miss Clove, isn't it?"

"No. This time it's not." my heart hurts a little, again.

"Hard to believe you, Sir." he says as he walks away, leaving me speechless, even he knows that I'm supposed to go with Clove, but why can't I see it before it's too late? I walk to the front door, and go to pick Sarah up.

* * *

I have to say Sarah looks stunning in that red dress, and her father isn't really an obstacle for boys.

"Nice dress." I say as she gets into my car.

"Nice outfit to you, too." Sarah leans in, I think she's trying to kiss me, but I pull back. My lips are Clove's, and will always belong to her. I drive and we stay in silence.

"We're here." I get out of my car and throw my keys to the valet-service guy, I open the door for Sarah and say, "After you."

As soon as I enter the gym, I know that night will be the longest night I'm ever going to go through. Tony is pouring some fruit juice for Clove, who's smiling like an idiot at him. Clove should not smile like an idiot for anyone but me. I realize her green dress matches perfectly with her eyes, and with her smile, Clove is the prettiest girl in the entire world... I almost forget about Sarah, if she doesn't grab my arm. She asks me to dance with her, and I follow her lead to the dance floor.

I'm dancing with Sarah, but in the tail of my eyes, I can see Clove holding tight with Tony, and that hurts. Luckily, it's time for the Prom King and Queen announcement, and finally, Clove and Tony have to break apart.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

This is the time.. Now is the time. They are going to announce the Prom King and Queen, and I swear Johanna looks more nervous than I do.

"Are you ok, Clove?" Tony voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah, yea, sure."

"Attention everyone!" Marvel voice's echoing throughout the gym. "We will now be announcing our Prom King and Queen.. Ladies first.. Our Prom Queen is a beautiful one, I must say. She's the volley team captain, and one of Rushton's top student! Please welcome, the one and only, Sarah Jones!" I die a little. I knew it, I knew it. It has to be her. Sarah goes on stage and I can see that she's wearing the dress she bought when she was with me yesterday, she did trusted me for that, and it sucks.

"And for our Prom King.. who else? Of course Cato David!" I hear some applause, and Cato starts dancing with Sarah, alone, just the two of them.

Suddenly, I hear something else. People's shouting "kiss! kiss!", but that, my friend, was the last thing I hear. What I'm about to do next, is way out of my control.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Sarah leans toward me, tiptoe-ing a bit. I am about to pull back, when someone has already pull my back for me, like they know I don't want to kiss Sarah. I turn around and see Clove, pulling the back of my suit. The moment my eyes met hers, she turns around and walks out of the gym. I have no option but to leave Sarah, alone and speechless, and go after Clove. Johanna tries her best to stop me, but this is what I need to do.

"Clo! Stop!" I grab her shoulder and turn her around, only to see tears in her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I gently wipe her tears off, but she slaps my hand.

"Don't touch me. Just don't." She says. She backs off.

"Why?"

"You're letting her! You're letting her kiss you, it's your first kiss, Cato! I don't expect you to have it with Sarah Jones at prom!"

"Shit, Clo. Calm down. I was about to pull back, but you did it for me first! And it's not my first kiss, incase you forgot!" Gosh, she even forgets that my first kiss was with her, on her 7th birthday, I remember it well, I will always do. She was wearing a pink dress and strapped her hair into a ponytail. But I guess it doesn't even matter anymore.

"Oh, now what? I'm suppose to remember every kiss you had? With every girl? Who do you think you are, Cato?" I frown, and she cries even louder.

"Why do you even care? The moment you realize that I'm a guy who probably has kissed many girls before, is the moment I start to give up on you, what's your problem, Clo? Atleast let me explain! I lo.." ve you.. I thought. But she won't let me finish.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you out anymore! Wanna know what's my problem? My problem is you're a douchebag, Cato. You're a jerk and you're nothing more than crap. You act like you're the best human being on earth and no one can compare to you! Guess what? You're wrong! Now go back to Sarah and kiss her, kiss her hard like you probably will if I didn't stop you!" I slap her. God, I just slap the girl I love. She looks at the ground, I can tell that she's hurt. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I love her so much, and she said all of those things to me, I didn't do anything to deserve that.

"Don't you talk to me again. Ever." I say. I leave, and not even a second after that, I think about turning back.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

My cheek stings, it hurts real bad. I just don't get Cato. One moment he's wiping tears of my cheek, the next moment he's slapping my cheek. I guess I deserve it. I was out of line. I am now devastated. I keep crying and crying, until Johanna finds me, and she decides to take me home. Diane opens the door, which is a relieve to me. At least I don't have to explain to my parents why am I crying, or why there's a huge hand mark on my left cheek.

Johanna sits down beside me on my bed, and Diane comes in with a cup of hot chocolate. I drink it like a little kid. I still sob a little bit, but I start to talk to Johanna and Diane. In 30 minutes, Katniss comes, and she picks the right time to come. Johanna is about to go mad and go over to Cato's house, but when Katniss lay her hand on Johanna's shoulder, she becomes sane again. Not to mention, 5 minutes after that, Jaden calls out to check on Johanna, shyly greets me when he realizes that Johanna's not alone, and quickly hang up after saying I'll see you tomorrow to Johanna, who's blushing all over.

Annie calls me, saying Finnick won't let her go catch up with Katniss, because he thinks I need a moment alone. He's right. And I thank him through Annie's phone for that. Annie says that Finnick nods, and he hopes everything will turns out to be alright, between me and Cato. I say I'm hoping for the same thing, too, and I hang up.

No one can make me feel better today, I've did a lot of things, wrong ones, mostly. Johanna and Katniss decide to stay with me for the rest of the night, and I let them borrow my clothes, but Katniss prefers Diane's clothes, and she happily let her borrow it.

I ask Katniss if I should call Sarah, and she says if that's the right thing, I look to Johanna for an agreement, and she says yes.

"Sarah?" I say as I put her on speakerphone.

_"Yes, Clove? About today? It's fine."_

"How fine?" I ask, confusedly.

_"I'm glad you have fix things up with Cato. He came back and said you only needed to fix things up before letting him go with me, he said whatever was between you guys before was done, and then he kissed me. Thankyou, Clove, for whatever you said to him earlier."_

"And you are very welcome. Glad to know it's good between you and Cato, gotta go. Bye." I hang up, and once again, I fall apart. I'm broken. Johanna hugs me. So does Katniss. And that's all I can remember about my prom night.

* * *

Do you know what a broken heart is? I don't know why they called it a broken heart, because not just my heart, and every inch of my body is broken, too. I have to go to school that day, so I push myself to wake up, and do my routines. I look at myself in the mirror, the handmark Cato gave to me now turns into a bruise. I use some foundation to hide it up.

I meet Diane downstair. She stops from eating her breakfast, and looks at me. We're just staring at eachother for a while when she finally says, "You don't have to go if you don't want to. Don't push it." But I have to, sooner and later, I have to.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I look to Diane, who looks back at me. I can't believe it. Cato's coming? If he's going to say sorry, I'm going to shut his mouth because I'm the one who should be sorry. What if it's not Cato? I don't know.

I walk slowly to the door, and open it..

* * *

**cliffhangersss!**

**charliesunshine: Thankyou for reviewing! Yes they're bestfriend but things are going to be different right now, hope you still like it anyway!**

**FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever: Thankyou :D  
**

**Guest 1 & 2, thankyou for reviewing!  
**

**thewinky0313: updated, dear, hope you like it!  
**

**Abigail: Thankyou for reviewing dear ;)  
**

**As always, reviews, comments, concers and suggestions are welcome, the more you review, the more I'll give to you in the next chapter! Do reviews!  
**


	4. Meant to be?

**A/N Hi! for you guys that have tumblr, you can follow mine! everlarkpotter is the name ;) I will follow back, cheers! If you're looking forward for another chapter in this story, you can click the follow story button down there, to make things easier :) Sorry if there's any typo  
**

* * *

**Clove's POV**

2 years. I haven't talk to him in 2 years. God, it feels like forever. I still, somehow, hoping that he would show up in front of my house, picking me up, and do nothing but being the old Cato I used to know. But even if I had wish on a wishing star, Cato has changed, he's gone way too far from the Cato I knew.

He has changed. And not a single day went without me hoping that he never did.

Every morning I wake up, having that feeling as if something is missing. I still remember my first day without him...

_Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I look to Diane, who looks back at me. I can't believe it. Cato's coming? If he's going to say sorry, I'm going to shut his mouth because I'm the one who should be sorry. What if it's not Cato? I don't know._

_I walk slowly to the door, and open it.._

_"Oh, hi, Miss. I'm delivering this." my heart crushed a little. It was the milk-man. How dumb am I? Thinking Cato would still pick me up after everything last night? It hurt even more, realizing I didn't even know our milk-man, since Cato had always picked me up earlier, before the milk-man showed up._

_"Thankyou." I said while taking the milk crate from his hands. I closed the door and once again, I fell apart. Diane comes over and hug me._

_ By then, I realize that Cato is not going to pick me up anymore. I won't be able to see his perfect smile, not even his icy blue eyes. I'm not going to hug him, or talk to him. I don't even get to mess with his already-messy hair. Damn, I'm even going to miss his birthday. I've already set up a present for him, a nice watch. But I guess I won't be able to give it to him anyway. I'm gonna miss him.  
_

And I eventually did, but that wasn't the stupidest part of the day, yet. Just not yet.

_"Don't go, Clove. You're only hurting yourself." Katniss insisted. But I have to see it for myself, silly me. I walked inside the cafetaria, only to see that I've been replaced. Sarah sat exactly where I used to sit, beside him. For a moment, our eyes met, but he instantly looked away, and kissed Sarah. I knew he did it on purpose. Katniss was right, I'm just hurting myself. I couldn't accept the fact that Cato has changed.  
_

But I eventually did accept it. Guess what? After he got bored with Sarah, he dumped her over and dated Brittany, and Naomi after that, and Julie after that, and.. Why am I even keeping list of his girlfriend?

Here's a simple explanation for you, Cato became the monster I said he was on prom night. Damn you, Clove. If you didn't say anything like that, it's not going to be this way.

It's not that I didn't try to talk to him afterwards, but he won't let me. Once I got him into his bad-temper and he almost slap me again, I saw it coming and automatically closed my eyes, I was waiting for the slap to come, but when I opened my eyes, Cato had stopped, he pulled his hand back, and left. After 3 months trying, I was done. I started to accept the fact that he was gone, and possibly will never return, ever, again.

Now it has been two years, Cato is still a monster, I'm still me. Johanna, on the other side, ended up happily with Jaden, and surprisingly, so as Katniss and Peeta.

I didn't know how did it happened. At the first couple of days, it was a bit unclear the thing Katniss and Peeta have, since they didn't say a word to each other, and do nothing but shyly stole glances at each other, and look away, all blushing when their eyes met eachother's. But then, one day, they just walked through the hallway together, hands attached one to another, and it became crystal clear. Katniss is not exactly as cold as she was, she slowly becomes warmer and warmer, thanks to Peeta. Marvel, in the other way, welcomed Cato's transformation with extremely high spirit. He's the one who introduced Cato to drinking unlimitedly, even after he's already drunk.

Girls, drinks, parties, that's pretty much how I describe Cato now.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Good, now I'm late. I rush my way into my bathroom.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

"Wake up, Cato! Boy, you are one lazy ass. Get up! Now!" my father's yelling wakes me up, eventhough I don't want to. But really, for an old man yelling from downstairs, his voice is disturbingly loud. I growl and roll over a couple times before sitting on the edge my bed. I don't feel like it today.

"What date is today, Dad?" I yell back at him. Not August 1st, please, not August 1st.

"August 1st! Now get your lazy ass down here and have some breakfast!" I know that if my father's the one doing the yelling, it means that my mother is already giving up in attempt to wake me up, which means I'm late anyway. And it's August 1st. How much worst can this day go? I slowly creep out of my bed and reach for my cellphone.

I look at my wallpaper, then whisper to the girl on it, as if she could hear me..

"Happy 2 years of silence, Clove.."

Maybe you wonder why I have done nothing in order to make things better with Clove, but, I can't even stand seeing her anymore. I might have left her bruise in her cheek that night, but that bruise dissappeared. The bruise she left in my heart? It never fade. She tried to talk to me from time to time, but it gets me even worse. I started to drink, just trying to get her out of my mind, but no matter how much I drink, I just couldn't forget her.

I put down my cellphone, and take my steps downstair.

* * *

"You're late again, kiddo. Your mother didn't even bother to wake you up today, because finally she realizes that it's a worthless effort. It's the 3rd time in a week. And obviously won't be the last. And that girl you brought home last night? She was also the third one this week. Cato, this routine has to stop. Cato!" I slam the door behind me and walk myself to school. What does my father know anyway? He really needs to shut up, yeah, he better do. He's been doing that speech again and again, how many times I've been late, how many girls I brought home, and bla, bla, bla.

It's August 1st. I do what I want today. I look down at my watch. Shit, I'm late even for 2nd period. So I reach for my phone and call Marvel.

He picks up.

"Yo, Marvel. Pick me up." I order. The voice on the other line sounds like... God, it's 9 in the morning and Marvel is already hooking up with someone.

"Yo, dude! Stop making out and pick me up, like right now!" I yell on the phone. That clearly takes Marvel's attention.

_"Where, bro? And how in the world are you able to find out exactly what I'm doing? And please don't yell. You're scaring my girl." _I can see Marvel's eyebrows frown, even from here. Come on Marvel, beside drinking and being a useless crap, that's the only thing you're good at.

"21th street. Now. I'm buying some 6-packs first. Just come here and wait for me to show up."

_"Gotcha. Baby, I gotta go..." _and the line goes off.

* * *

"Why go drunk so early in the morning?" Marvel asks in curiosity.

"Why not?" I reply, adding a big grin in Marvel's face.

"Good point. But really, why?" Ugh, now he annoys me. He should stop talking, all I really need now is to get some drinks and probably, girls. Even I know a thousand girl will not be enough to replace Clove.

No, no one can replace her.

"Dude, just shut up and drive, I'm so not in the mood for little chitty-chats." he surrender and raises his hand as a sign, then he drives off.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Cato was nowhere to be seen in the first 3 periods. We had a Math class together, but he didn't show up. And now, he's not in the cafetaria either, not sitting with Angela, his girlfriend during the.. I don't know, week, probably? I laugh myself a little remembering how much Cato used to mock Marvel for having a theory that stated girlfriends should only last for a week and not more, but he himself turned out to sink into the same theory, too. Haha, how highly hypocritical Cato is, right?

"Hey, Clove, you should eat your burger, instead of letting it eat itself." Katniss says, I look at her, glad to know that now she can jokes. I give her a light smile and say,

"It's August 1st." she returns my look and nods, knowing what August 1st means. She lets her hands out of Peeta's and grab mine, giving me some support.

"2 years seemed like forever, eh?" Johanna squeezes through the long silence, as I'm about to answer, I can see Peeta's blue eyes examining me. He's trying to understand the condition, I know. As Cato's friend, he obviously didn't like to see his buddy become worse and worse everyday, too. But even Peeta can't stop Cato from doing what he wants. Eventually, he gave up and just let Cato be.

"I know.." I exhale.

"You know, I have a great idea." Peeta bursts, out of nowhere. Katniss looks at him, me too, half-heartedly.

"Speak up, then..." I mutter. An idea is better than no idea at all, right? I'm out of ideas anyway.

"I bet you still remember that Cato's birthday is coming in a few days. And I think it's time for you and for Cato to get things back to normal. Face it, Clo, you have been devastated and down, like your life-source has been taken away from you," it has, I think.

"You can't keep things going like this. Look at him, his condition now, I mean, Marvel is my buddy, but that doesn't mean what he does everyday is right. Changing girls, drinking all the time. And Cato shouldn't be that kind of guy. It's not his lifestyle, it wasn't his lifestyle. I knew he kept it like that because you wouldn't like him this way.. But you went away, and he has no other reason not to be a monster."

Have I told you lately that beside being a total ass, Peeta is really good at speaking things up?

"So, come to his house this weekend. He will be holding a party as usual, we all know that... and you know what? You could bring some of your memorial stuff with him. Anything, anything to remind him that it's not over, what you guys have. Bring him back, Clove. Lead his way to where he should've been. Did you know that his mother gave up on him, because he brings different girls to his room every night? He doesn't seem to mind, but he was close to his mother, and now she can't even look at Cato anymore, seeing how great he has changed. Her father talks a lot nowadays." ugh. It feels like Peeta just hit me with a brick, but only because he's right. Cato's father never talk to much, not in 9 years that I know him. I keep in silence for a while.

"It's a good idea. You know, you've missed 2 of his birthday, but, who knows? Lucky number 3?" Johanna says, agreeing with Peeta. Katniss seems to be thinking about it, while I'm looking to Annie, asking for her opinion with my body gesture.

"Sure, Clove. I'll help you. Duh, why not?" she says, elbowing Finnick, ordering him to speak his opinion up.

"Yeah, sure Clo, I agree 100% with Peeta." Annie smiles and hugs Finnick with all of her heart, I know. Cheerful Annie. Miserable me. Gosh.

"I'm in, too. After thinking about it, there's nothing to lose. You've been on the bottom of the bottom, so. Yeah, let's try. It's worth a shot. Good idea, Peeta" Katniss kisses Peeta lightly on his cheek, which makes him blushes.

Katniss looks me in the eyes before saying,

"Of course, with your approval, we will do." Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Peeta and Katniss all looks at me. I look back and them and simply nod, giving them a go at this plan, which I'm pretty negative about.

"Great! I'll be coming on Wednesday for everything." Johanna says.

* * *

I walk with Johanna and Katniss together from school, towarding my house. Annie says she'll catch up with us, she said she needed to get something first. I wonder what she's planning, since Annie has always been full of secret. Once we're in my house, I grab some pudding out of the fridge, walk upstairs, enter my room and throw my bag to the corner.

"Let's just get things done." I say. They nod.

After a few hours, I look at the outline of our plan, and I don't think I'm giving Cato a gift. Because simply, all of this are just the things Cato gave to me, and now I'm giving it back to him, plus some of our photos together, as a reminder that I was a part of his life. Katniss is searching through a pile of photos when she squeaks. Katniss never squeaks.

"What?" Johanna asks, and Katniss hand her a photo, a photo of me and Cato, kissing. I was wearing a pink dress in that photo, and in front of me, was a pink-ish birthday cake. _Happy 7th birthday, Clove._ Suddenly I remember something.

_"You're letting her! You're letting her kiss you, it's your first kiss, Cato! I don't expect you to have it with Sarah Jones at prom!" I accused him. I just can't handle myself. He was about to gave away his first kiss to Sarah. And I realized, I mind._

_"Shit, Clo. Calm down. I was about to pull back, but you did it for me first! And it's not my first kiss, incase you forgot!" Not his first kiss? So, he kissed another girl? Another girl that I didn't know about? Shit, Cato. I hate you._

_"Oh, now what? I'm suppose to remember every kiss you had? With every girl? Who do you think you are, Cato?" He frowned. I sob a little harder.  
_

Well done, Clove, you messed that up, too. You are his first kiss, and you couldn't even remember, better, you accused him for giving his first kiss away to someone else! Johanna notices the look on my face, so I have no other option than to tell the two of them, and just as I finish my explanation, Annie comes in, with a book in her hand.

_A Cake of Your Own. _

"I know! I know! What an idea right? Cato won't be able to resist if you bake him a cake! I bet he won't. I bought some ingredients too, I put it downstairs on the kitchen counter, do you want to start baking now? Read the book first, of course. What kind of cake are you going to bake him? Round? Triangle? Oh, I know! Heart-shaped! Heart-shaped will look good, and it express love too!" Johanna rest her hand on Annie's shoulder, gesturing her to stop, and look at my reacion, which is pretty much... nothing.

Suddenly I burst out of laugh, looking at how excited Annie is. She tilts her head to the right, probably asking why am I laughing.

"I swear if I didn't have an oven, you would have buy me one! Hahaha! Super-excited Annie!" they laugh with me.

But if by that time I know what's going to happen that weekend, I wouldn't be laughing. I would've thrown that stupid book about stupid cakes and stop that silly idea or should I call it plan, at that exact moment.

But I didn't know.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

"Cato, wake up. Honey?" my mother's voice gets me straight up. She's holding a cupcake with a little birthday-candle stuck to it. Why? Because it's my birthday. Another meaningless birthday that will pass by without Clove by my side.

"Happy 17th birthday, dear! I and your father both have a present for you waiting downstairs. And we will be leaving tonight by 6, and your birthday party can last 'till dawn, if you want to." I smirk. Presents are always, alwaaaays good, not to mention the party I'm holding tonigth. What? Yes, I'm excited about presents. I'm 17, yes, but I'm still a kid in my heart.

I go downstairs and see Marvel.

"Brooooo! Happy 17th to you, eh? Guess now you can legally drink and drive! Legal, dude, what's so good about that? Everything illegal are much better!" he laugh, a tipical Marvel laugh. I'm about to ask him what he's doing in my house so early, but then I hear a voice.

"Don't do that Marvel. Don't drag him into the dark side, please." Peeta voice sounds familiar, of course. I turn around and he shakes my hand, "So, 17! How does it feels like?" Peeta must have pull Marvel out of his bed and force him to come over, which I really don't mind about.

"Like shit. Life is always shitty. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and have to go to work because I'm already 27. It's super fast. Time's being a dick by passing by super fast." I sigh.

"Paranoid, aren't you? But you know, with one hell of a party tonight, that shit will turn to gold! Gold. Oh, Camelia Gold, you should go get her tonight or do you want me to get her for you? As a birthday present you know!" Marvel grabs my cupcake and start eating it.

"Nope, I think I'd rather be alone tonight, but thank you for.. what? Offering me, I guess?" I grab my cupcake back and bit it.

"What's so fun about that?" Marvel questions.

"Stop it, dude. Let Cato be what Cato wants to be. I'm glad he finally finds his sense back again, anyway." Peeta smiles and I realize that I haven't been updating myself about his life recently, so I get myself together and ask him about Katniss.

"Peet, how's it going with you and your girl, anyway? How far... have you two, like you know, go?" Peeta frowns and I couldn't help myself not to laugh, same as Marvel.

"None of your business, birthday boy.. It took me almost 2 years to ask her out, call me a snail, but I'm taking things slow." his eyes looks up to the ceiling, and I know he's being head over heels for Katniss.

"Slow." I say.

"Says the boy who waited 9 years for the same girl." as soon as he finishes his sentence, Peeta seems to be regreting what he just said, and Marvel himself looks aware, if I'm going to hit Peeta somehow, but I can't ruin my own special day, right?

"She was worth the wait." I smile, eventhough my heart is aching just by remembering that face.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

I clean myself up a little bit, and by 1 o'clock, I'm all set. I've eaten both breakfast and lunch, I've took a shower and most of all, I've prepared my baking tools, and I sit near the kitchen counter, waiting for the girls to come.

Annie comes first, by exactly 1:10, Katniss comes after her, and Johanna texts me saying she's going to be a little late.

"Peeta is at Cato's house, he told me earlier." Katniss says, I nod and suggest that we start our work now.

So, I decided that I'm going to make Cato a square-shaped strawberry flavoured cake. Simple, but Cato's favorite. In 4 days of trying so damn hard, last night I finally made a good one. Sweet, but not too sweet. Perfectly shaped. And now it's time to redo what I did yesterday. It won't be easy, but I'm going to try my hardest. As soon as Johanna arrives, we start mixing up the ingredients, with crossed fingers that everything will turns out just perfectly fine.

* * *

"I think it looks great!" Annie backs off, admiring our hardwork. The cake is done, it is frosted perfectly, and it's shape is as perfect as it's frosting. Eventhough I end up with a messy kitchen, and a probably unuseable oven afterwards, but the cake is perfect, plus Diane says she's going to clean it up so that I can get ready, because I'm going over to Cato's. She said she misses that boy, remembering he was somehow a part of Diane's life, too. So she is really excited by this whole plan. (she is Annie's partner in being super excited).

And with the cake, I have made, with help from my 3 angels of course, a beautiful hand made scrapbook, from our first picture together, to every important moments I and Cato had together. Our first bicycle ride together, our beach trip, there's even a picture of Cato trying to braid my hair, which I think is really cute to see.

In the last page, I put up our kissing picture, with a simple caption:

_"I remember."_

After putting the cake in a safe place, we get to my room and dress up. I put on a blue sea dress sax-dress with curls on the edge. Nicely fit. I choose to wear slippers, even Johanna tried to make me wear heels. Never, ever going to work anyway. We drive on Johanna's car on the way to Cato's house, since walking means hurting our toes, and risking the perfect cake. When we get there, the parking side was really full, not suprisingly. It's Cato's party, everyone in our school who has the honour to be invited, will definitely show up. Johanna found a perfect spot right across Cato's house.

Johanna, Annie and Katniss jump out of the car, wish me a goodluck and go inside.

The plan is, Cato should not know that I'm coming over until the last minute. When he thinks I'm not coming, again, that's when I'm going inside. After he blows the candles, he will dissapear to his room, since he didn't really like birthday parties, not the ones without me, according to Peeta's word. Peeta told me that Cato said he will go up to his room as soon as he can, and that makes our plan even smoother.

Peeta will be giving me the signal of when I'm going in. I have the scrapbook in my lap, and the cake, with perfect wrappings, beside me.

My cellphone vibrates. I have one text from Johanna.

"Cato is not suspicious, maybe he thinks that you're not coming again." I smirk and reply,

"What if this is not a good idea? What if he ends up throwing away my cake and reject my apology, Jo? What will I do then?" send.

I didn't even have to wait a minute for a reply

"Be positive, Clo. He has already blow the candles, so I think he's going up to his room anytime soon, and I can see that he's not with any girl tonight. Watch out for Peeta's sign!" I sigh..

about 15 minutes later, Peeta shows up from the door, and walks over to the sideway across Johanna's car. He gives me the signal. I carefully step out of Johanna's car and lift the cake up, putting the scrapbook on top of the cake's box. Peeta's face looks really excited when I'm crossing over, but when I'm already halfway through the road, Peeta's face changes from excited, to fearful.

For a second, I didn't get his expression. I tried to, for a while. But when I look over to my right and see a full-speed van coming towards me, I get him.

And that's when the world goes all black.

* * *

**Weeee-heeee! Cliffhangers! Don't hate me so much, please! Do review! I will be going on a school trip for 8 days starting tomorrow, so possibly I will not be updating until the 5th of February.. don't miss me :p**

**soccergal21: you're profile picture is amazing, I ship Clato so bad! Thankyou for reviewing!  
**

**charliesunshine: please don't hate this chapter because it contains another cliffhangers!  
**

**TheUnrulyBallerina: I didn't plan to make the person behind the door Cato either, it's going to be less fun, lol :o  
**

**FinnickOdair-Will-Life-Forever: (spoiler) I like Percy Jackson too, shipping Percabeth as hard as I ship Clato! Yes Cato was a little bit rude, sadly :(  
**

**catoandclove4eva: updated dear! love your pic & user too! I think Alexbelle look kinda cute together, eh?  
**

**pjofanforever: I'm glad you like it!  
**

**Guess(es): thank you all for reviewing, I wish you would've post the reviews with your name so that I can reply one by one, really! :C  
**


	5. Finally

**I know! I know it has been forever. Please don't hate me :p I'm so sorry :( but here's a 4000++ words to make it up to you, and I'll try my best to keep updating! Please do reviews, if we get to 35 I'll post another chapter this week! If you have any ideas of what I should do next, you're welcome here! And sorry for my bad grammar :p  
**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

There's too many people here, and I don't really know most of them. Why the hell are they here anyway? Uh, I know why. Marvel thought it's a great deal for me, so he invited all of the 'cool' kids. I never really get you, bro. I told Peeta that I'm going to bed and he should kick everyone out of my house before leaving. I trust him on this, so I go upstairs and throw myself in bed. I was just trying to close my eyes and hope that tonight will be a night with no nightmares, when I hear Peeta. He's screaming. And then I hear a loud crash. I open my window to go see what it was, but the only thing I can see is Peeta and the van next to him. He is holding a crushed tiny body..

It didn't took me 5 seconds to realize who it was. I run all the way downstairs.

Clove is ruined. Eventhough I haven't hold her in 2 years, she has never felt this tiny, and fragile to me. Strawberries frosting are all over the place. I wipe off the blood coming from her head, while tears stream down on my face. No! You can't cry now Cato. I look over at Peeta and try to yell at him, but my voice sounds tiny.

"Take my car.." He does nothing but look back at me.

"TAKE MY CAR RIGHT NOW, DAMN IT!" I yell, getting back the strength in my voice. Peeta get up in hurry and run to my house. I can feel Annie run towards me and gasps. Johanna shouts and call her name, but she didn't reply. I can feel her chest going up and down, weakly. I rip off my shirt and tie it around her arm, to stop the bleeding there, by that time, Peeta is ready with my car and I pick Clove up, she is as light as feathers, I tell you. I go pass Annie, who's crying in Finnick arms, and Katniss, who just freeze in shock. Johanna, with all of her sense, follows me and get inside my car, waiting for me to pass Clove's body in her grip.

"Get out. I'm driving." I said. Peeta didn't do as I say, but he moves his ass to the passenger's seat. I get in and drive as fast as I'm able to, since any seconds can make a difference to Clove's life and death. And I, will not allow her to die now, not before we sort things out.

* * *

I swear I didn't drive 200miles per hour, but Peeta said the other way around. We arrived in the hospital in no more than 10 minutes, and I yell at everyone I see to get their attention. I succeeded, and they immediately took care of Clove. However, she's still in the ER right now. A few minutes ago, the doctor just came and said that she is still in a critical condition, so we are not allowed to see her yet. I am currently banging my fist to the wall.

"I know we're in a hospital, but I swear if you don't stop doing that, you're not getting any medical attention! So do that until you bleed." Johanna interupts, my eyes met her insecure ones. I give her my death stare, but she gives me back hers. Then I look over to Peeta, asking for an explanation.

"So tell me, Peet, what happened?" I say. From my tone, I sound like I'm about to kill him, if this is his fault.

"This is my fault." I step forward. Peeta stands up, ready for my punch. His eyes are aware.

"Don't." Johanna warns me. I step backward. "Let me, Peet."

"We had a plan. We're going to surprise you. She baked you a cake, it was perfect I swear. And we got there, in your house and.. she cross the street and that just happened like that. Finnick is beating the crap out of that van's driver right now, I can see it from here. Annie is going to come here any moment. And.. here." she reaches inside her bag and hand me a scrapbook.

"I don't like surprises and don't ever do stuff like this ever again to me. You got me, Jo? Peet? And what is this?" they both nod as a signal that they understand me.

"It's something Clove made for you, just, you know, take your time and look at it."

I sit a bench 6 feet away from Johanna and Peeta. I look at the scrapbook for awhile, having a slight doubt of opening it. But then I slowly opens it. The first page is a picture of a young me, on a school fieldtrip with Clove, holding an open umbrella for both me and her. I remember that trip. Her nose bleed so bad because of the hot weather, so I did that for her. There's a caption below.

_"It wasn't the hot weather, it was because you look cute that day. I would bleed for that smile, anytime."_

And now your wish is granted, silly girl. The second page was me trying to braid her hair, I turn pages by pages until I get to the last one.

_"I remember."_

It's our kissing photo. She looked really cute in ponytails. I was wearing a blue suit, a young gentleman as ever... And then I realize that tears has fallen down my check, onto the scrapbook. I close it, so it won't get wet. Johanna notices that I'm crying, a man like me, crying, and gives me a hug, a deep-meaning hug.

"She's stabilizing now. It may take a few hours for her to wake up, so please be patient. You can visit her now, but no loud noises. She's in room 304." the nurse says, breaking me and Johanna apart. I wipe off my tears and nod, and before she leaves, she looks at me in the eyes and said,

"She must be really important to you. I must warn you that her head was hit pretty hard, it's too early to know if there's any permanent damage, or if there's any damage at all, including memory loss. But let's just hope for the best." she finishes her sentence and leaves. I stand there in silence for awhile, trying to understand what she just said. Is there any chance that she might forget about me? I don't want to think about that any further, so I decided to go straight to room 304.

The door squeks a little when I push it open, but it didn't bother Clove at all. She's sleeping in heavenly peace, she looks really peaceful, but I hope this sleep won't last that long. I'd rather have her mocking me, bothering me around everytime I do something wrong. I want to look those crazy green eyes of her so badly..

I stroke her long black hair, it's silky smooth. Like it always was. God, I wasted 2 years of my life not talking to this girl. And even when she tried to, I knocked her down. Seriously, what was wrong with me? All that I know, I'm not going to do it ever again. I hold her warm hand, and just like that, I fell asleep beside her.

* * *

I woke up by the movement of Clove's hand. Her eyes are twinkling and she opens them slowly.. She looks at me, and I'm waiting for her words.

"Who are you?" she says. No, no, no no no. This can't be happening. It's not happening to me, please tell me that this is not happening!

"You.. do-don't remember who I a-am?" I say, stammered. I still couldn't believe this. She smiles. Wait, what? She just smile, right?

"I'm kidding. You should've seen your face. Your face..." she coughs a little.

"Damn it, Clo. It's not funny! I thought I really lost you. Don't you dare do that to me again!" I yell, but I regret it as soon as I finish yelling. She shows me this weird expression.

"What? What is it? Anything hurts?"

"No, but.. You didn't get the cake, didn't you? The cake was perfection. It was a simple square and strawberry frost and.." Clove didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't. I stop her.

And I stop her with a kiss. Her lips are the most perfect ones, we blend in together, like a good harmony. I give her a second kiss, lightly on her forehead.

"You blush." I tease, adding a smirk to her face.

"I am still unhappy about the cake. I, Johanna, Annie and Katniss did a 3 hours effort on that stupid cake you'll never eat!" She frowns, which is really cute to me. I can't help myself not to laugh. I'm so glad that we're back in our old situation.

"Yeah, but you can make me another one anytime soon. I'm not going anywhere." I promise her, and myself.

"You should keep your words. You don't know how much I suffer seeing you transforming to someone like Marvel, not that I hate him but it's just not you, and I know we both know that. So what if you explain why, because I can't figure out the answer to that, Cato.."

"I don't really know. I started to drink, just to get you out of my head, using beers as a distraction to me. When that didn't work, I shifted to girls. Hoping one of them could've replaced you. But we both know that no one is capable of doing that. I wanted to stop, but it made me went straight back to thinking about you, and it hurts so bad." I look her in the eyes and see her serious expression. "In the end, all of that was just an effort to keep me busy. I wanted to go back to you but I couldn't forget how much I've hurt you. I don't deserve you anymore. I slapped you, Clove. I thought it was the end of everything. When I wanted to fix things up, you were already smiling happily. Without me. I didn't want to ruin that by stepping in your life again. Why would I? All I ever wanted is for you to be happy. But when I see you lying on that hard ground yesterday night, I was torn apart. I.. You.. are the most important thing to me. Thank you for being stuck with me, the last eleven years. Just.. I can't.."

She stops me with a kiss, a tearful one. This time, it's joyful tears.

"...Imagine life without you." I finishes. She smiles and returns to her sleep.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a bad headache, and a bruise everywhere on my body, too, after I checked on them. Johanna is sitting on the couch near the window, so I call out her name. She turns to me with a happy face.

"Are you feeling better? I bet you are, Cato is smiling like hell when he got out of this room. He said you were awake before but you went to sleep again, so I was asked, no, ordered not to bother your sleep. What happened?" I try to remember the answer to Johanna questions, but my attempt only leaves a blush on both of my cheeks, it feels hot as if I'm catching a cold.

"Um, I think we kissed. Sort of. Two times." I say, there's this we-kiss-but-its-totally-cool-for-me tone in my voice. Johanna eyes get wide, so as her ears, I know she wants the details. Lucky for me, there's a knock at the door, so Johanna goes and opens it. Annie's head pops out, so as Katniss'. Annie does her usual routines. I'm so happy that you're okay, I was so worried about you, I cried the whole night kind of thing. Katniss, in the other side, decides to just give me a quick smirk. I'm guessing that Cato told Peeta everything. Peeta and Katniss just don't keep secrets from each other. Diane went it, too, but before she could say anything...

"They kissed!" Johanna shouts, with an accusing tone. Annie drops the fruit bowl she brought for me and drops her jaw. Typical Annie, seriously.

"GREAT! I missed that boy especially because he always brings me my favorite pizza every Sunday night he took you out. As a bribe, you know. I made excuses to mom and dad, but I guess they eventually get tired of asking. They knew." Diane bursts. There's this one time when I thought she missed Cato more than I missed him, but then I know it was impossible for someone to miss him more than I did.

"So.. you're both like an item now?" Annie asks carefully.

"Give her a break, duh." Katniss plead.

"Fine, but I gotta ask you this one question. Just one! Please!" I nod, and she asks me, "Well, how do you feel about it?"

"I'll answer that two questions. First, I don't think you should call us an item or anything, because I don't really know what's going on, and my head is aching pretty bad so it's not the right time to talk about heavy stuffs, yet, but I will ask him for an explanation later. Second, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Well, I kissed him... But that was because I feel bad for him. He was hurt in a way I don't know about, when I used to know everything about him. But I felt like I miss him.. I can't say I love him. But I did at some point. It's just, I can't figure it out right now. But I will, when I get better. Confusing, right?" I look at the four of them, each with different expressions on their faces.

"I feel bad."

"Why, Kat?" Yeah, second that Johanna, why?

"Because everyone is rooting for you guys to be together, accept life. Don't you feel like, everytime you get too close with him, bad stuffs just keeps happening? But not being with him hurts. It's just like this is a game, and you always lose. It's unfair for both of you." she has a point. I know it, and I think this is what makes Peeta and Katniss perfect for each other. They have this grown-ups mind that none of us have. They talk about things, that we have never realize before.

"Where are all of these deep thoughts coming from? Hey, she just got better, you said we should give her a break, right? Come on, I'll just leave my fruit bowl here, and we all should go get some lunch. I'm super hungry anyway. There's a cool restaurant just across the street. And by the way, be careful next time you cross the street, Clove!" Annie says with all of her heart, and she drags everyone out of my room, leaving me staring at empty spaces, thinking about Katniss' words for the next couple of minutes.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in."

Marvel and Peeta shows up. Marvel is still as handsome as ever, despite the fact that he's a total jerk. And Peeta's still sweet, as usual, but he looks really tired. Marvel smiles and kiss me in the forehead.

"Will I get in trouble for that? Eh, and I brought you a cheeseburger, with fries and coke. Hospital foods is not going to be your favorite." He smirks. Marvel always smells like roses, have I told you? He smells like fresh, recently cut roses today. "In case you wonder why I know about hospital foods? Because when I got punched by a guy for stealing his boyfriend, I came here. The nurses here are really something, you know?" He raises his eyebrows, and I look at him weirdly. Marvel is still a jerk. Nothing changed about him, really. I was just about to say something, but Peeta interupts me.

"I am really sorry you.."

"I know. It wasn't your fault anyway. Did you sleep last night? Because if you didn't, then we're even. Because we all know how much you like to sleep." If Peeta's going to cheat on Katniss, that poor girl must be his bed. If he's not talking, then he's sleeping. I can sure you that, but the good thing is he just like the sleeping part, but not with some other girls. And, the plus point is sometimes Katniss takes a quick nap over at Peeta's. Once, I and Johanna sneaks in, and we took a really cute photo of them, cuddling each other.

Marvel laughs. "Oh, he didn't sleep. You know, Peeta almost got in jail for beating that driver guy. He was in so much pain but Peeta won't stop. I couldn't imagine what he would have done to that guy if you lost your mind or anything. You know he never beats anyone, ever, before. Peeta the smoothie.. And Cato didn't want to join the party. He didn't even get mad after he came back. Smiley person all the way. Finnick went really mad that I didn't bother to stop him. I record him on my cellphone! Look. Wanna look?" He offers, but Peeta decides that it's too violent for me to see, and I couldn't agree more. Well, what's up with boys my age? They are mostly jerks, and highly violent. Cato is not out of the group, unfortunately. He always beats the crap of anyone who gets in his way or something.

"Yeah, I have to say no to that. Where's him, anyway?"

"We were going to ask you the same question. He left home earlier today, but he wasn't anywhere around school. So we thought he went here to see you. Didn't he?" Peeta looks at Marvel, but he raises his shoulder, as a sign that even he doesn't know where is Cato right now.

"Nope." ugh. He's gone again. I hate this feeling, not knowing where he is or who is he with right now.

"Well, we're off, then. Just get some rest, I promise he'll be here when you wake up." Marvel blows me a kiss before slamming the door, opens it again and say sorry, closing it slowing and leave. I lay back my head and close my eyes.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

It's almost 2 o'clock when I arrive at the hospital. I'm kind of hoping that Clove's not asleep, because this is what I've been doing the whole morning: I drive to the nearest Abele's. It's an ordinary italian restaurant, but Clove loves the fettucini there. Sadly, the nearest Abele's is 2 hours drive, so Clove rarely eat there. I went home first, to heat up the fettucini-she likes it warm-and came here as soon as possible.

I knock once. No answer. I push the door open and immediately see Clove, still sleeping. I put the fettucini on a table near her bed, just beside a pack of uneaten burger, fries and coke. I pull a chair and sit down beside her. Suddenly, Clove rubs her eyes and gets up in a sitting position.

"Sorry, did I wake you up or anything?" I say, smoothly.

"No. Where were you? Peeta and Marvel came here earlier and they told me that you skipped school." Clove frowns while asking the question, so this is not going to be good. She is currently demanding my answer. Uh-oh, I'm so going to deal with those two little rascals.

"Whatever they said I'm gonna prove them wrong, ok? I went to Abele's to get you your favorite fettucini, since you're sick. They're still warm if you want to eat them now, I stopped by at my house to heat them up. And honestly, where did you think I was?"

"Out. With another girl." Ugh. She said it with no expression on her face, like it's something usual to say. But she's not wrong, either. I would've been out with another girl. If it wasn't for her.

"I'm over that phase. Look at me." She won't look me in the eyes. Instead, she turns her head the other way, facing the window.

"Please, Clove. Look at me." Great, now she's looking right in my eyes with those green eyes of her's. I take a deep breath and continue.

"I was not with someone else."

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you."

"But I really wasn't!"

"And I was not hit by a van, Cato. Yeah right." She sighs, and I now this is the time for me to fix everything.

"I'm into you, ok? I'm not going out with another girl. Not when you're around, not anymore. I'll change. I will never be who I used to be. I was damaged, Clove. I was nothing without you. I was torn apart. But now I'm back, I can guarantee that. I know it's hard for you to forgive me, I've done a lot of horrible things, but please just give me my 2nd chance, eventhough I don't deserve it. So now, tell me. And please stop sending me mixed signals, it's killing me. Are you into me, or aren't you?"

"What can you guarantee? I swear 2 years ago I would have guarantee that we would be happy together, but it didn't happen, Cato. It just didn't. And I'm not sending you mixed signals. I'm not sending you any signals at all. I'm not sure about us. What do we call us? We're far from being a couple. We're totally not good in being friends. Yet, we're closer than strangers. I'm just.. this is all too confusing for me. But.. I don't want you out of my life. I was miserable, Cato. You left a hole in my heart, and it's damaged beyond repair." her face turns red, as if she's about to cry

"Will you hear me out?"

"Of course. Talk now before I change my mind."

"I was about to say this that night at prom, but you stopped me."

"What?"

"I have always love you. You can believe it or not, it's your choice."

"Come here you, silly." She stretches out her hands, offering me a hug. How can I say no to that? I'm drowning in her hug. I can smell her hair, damn, it smells really good.. like a mixture of cinnamons and.. flowers. She pulls back and I couldn't help but to kiss her. I encourage myself and let my tongue slid in her mouth. Her body gesture tells me that she's in shock, but then she relaxes and let me do what I do. After a minute, she pulls back and hugs me, again.

She leans over right beside my ear, and whispers..

"Of course I'm into you, jerk."

I could've not be happier than that.

"So really, what do we call ourselves?" she asks.

"A couple." I smirk.

"A couple." the black-haired girl agreed.


End file.
